swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Outcasts
"Those deemed unworthy by the Kerritamba find themselves roaming the forests, vulnerable to the harsh reality of life without kin. We provide such a place in the heart of the forest; a place where one can call home. We are the Outcasts. You have been contacted because you are one of us; a brother or sister in need of like people. You can find us in the Webweaver Cave behind the Nawataa Waterfall. There, you'll be welcomed as one of our own from the very beginning. Welcome home." --Zhadran The Outcasts are a band of exiles, banished from Kerritamba Village over the generations, left to their own means of survival in the harsh Dead Forest of Kashyyyk. Living among the webweavers in the ShadowWeave Caverns in the northeastern portion of Kkowir Forest, the Outcasts are masters of assassination and subterfuge, often putting their talents to work against their bitter Kerritamba enemies. Those who are exiled by Chief Kerritamba -- perhaps for slaying the Arena Champion -- can take up residence with the Outcasts, where they will be put to work on the way to becoming an Exemplar of the Outcast Society. Quests Before being put to work, you must make contact with Zhadran, the Outcast Informant at the entrance to Kerritamba Village. He will instruct you to find Aveso Ars (/way 85 435) in the bottom of ShadowWeave Caverns. Aveso will start you on your journey to becoming Exemplar. Grunt Work * First, you must collect 20 pieces of meat from mouf and webweaver corpses. Bring all 40 pieces back to Aveso. Reward: XP - 13500 Credits - 3000 * Next, head to the Abandoned Camp in southwest Kkowir. There you will find six small supply boxes on the right-hand side of the camp as you enter it. Select the Use button on all six to complete the quest. Reward: XP - 13500 Credits - 3000 After helping Aveso, you will be asked to find other Outcast members and perform duties for them. You can work for both Rhiek Okina (leader of the Outcast assassins) and Cryl(/way 91 452) at the same time. You will only be able to move forward after completing both sets of tasks. The Society Cryl has two tasks for you to complete for the Outcast Society. * Visit Risyl (/way 148 479) in the ShadowWeave Caverns and deliver a poison sample from him to Cryl. No Reward * Next, take the poison to Zhadran at the entrance to Kerritamba Village. Reward: XP - 190 Credits - 3000 The Sect Rhiek Okina (/way 82 468) is the leader of the Sect, the Outcast band of killers. * Collect ten poison sacs from webweaver gravespinners. Reward: XP - 11400 Credits - 2100 * Collect seven bones from webweaver tombsingers. Reward - 16670 Credits - 3000 * Kill Mother Ves'ad, the webweaver queen. She lives in the large expanse outside of the main Outcast room. Reward: XP - 23530 Credits - 5000 Item - Sinew Wrapped Knife The Road to Exemplar You can now speak with Lady Dahlia Damask, leader of the Outcast people. ( /way 45 445) * Dahlia wants to directly attack the Kerritamba people. Start by killing ten Kerritamba Warriors. Reward: XP - 15030 Credits - 5000 * Kill Warchief Naloriss as he patrols the area around Kerritamba Village. Reward: XP - 16670 Credits - 5000 * Distract the warriors of Kerritamba Village while Sertild ( /wp -208 17 -162) the assassin eliminates Chief Kerritamba. You will face five to seven Kerritamba Warriors in two waves, in the end facing off against Olayyyk, a level 39 elite Kerritamba Champion. Return to Dahlia for your reward: the LD-1 Rifle and the Society: Exemplar badge (has become Exemplar of the Society through sacrifice of self and shown great dedication of loyalty to the Outcasts of Kkowir Forest). Tips * The quests for Rhiek and Cryl can be done simultaneously to save trips running all the way down and back up again, e.g. kill tombsingers on way out to Kerritamba village and on way back down. Statistics Outcast Assassin Category:Kkowir Forest Quests Category:Kkowir Forest